The proposed project will deal with the cellular pharmacology of salivary secretion with an in vitro parotid gland preparation. An attempt will be made to delineate the basic mechanisms of secretion of proteins and potassium, and both alpha-and Beta-adrenergic responses as well as cholinergic responses will be studied. A combination of biophysical and biochemical approaches will be used. The biophysical aspects of the study will involve characterization of the roles of cyclic nucleotides in secretion. Ultimately, the interactions of ion fluxes and cyclic nucleotide levels will be ascertained in relation to protein and K secretion. Hopefully, unifying hypotheses describing the cellular mechanisms of salivary secretions can be developed. Such information may prove useful in the future as the role of saliva in dental health becomes more apparent. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Leslie, B. A., Putney, J. W., Jr. and Sherman, J. M. Alpha-Adrenergic, beta-adrenergic and cholinergic mechanisms for amylase secretion by rat parotid gland in vitro. J. Physiol. (Lond.) 260: 351-370, 1976. Putney, J. W., Jr. Biphasic modulation of potassium release in rat parotid gland by carbachol and phenylephrine. J. Pharmacol. Exp. Ther. 198: 375-384, 1976.